Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens which forms an image of an object on a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD sensor or a C-MOS sensor used in an imaging device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it becomes common that camera function is mounted in a home appliance, information terminal equipment, an automobile and public transportation. Demand of products with the camera function is more increased, and development of products will be rapidly made accordingly.
The imaging lens mounted in such equipment is required to be compact, low-profile and large in pixel so as to achieve a bright lens system and high-resolution performance. For example, the following Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose an imaging lens composed of six lenses.
Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 9,507,126B) discloses an imaging lens comprising in order from an object side, a first lens having a convex surface facing an object side and positive refractive power, a second lens having refractive power, a third lens having positive refractive power, a fourth lens having refractive power, a fifth lens as a double-sided aspheric lens having a concave surface facing an image side and refractive power, and a sixth lens as the double-sided aspheric lens having a concave surface facing an image side near an optical axis and the convex surface an off-axial area, and such imaging lens aims to be compact and bright, and have high performance.
Patent Document 2 (CN106324799A) discloses an imaging lens comprising in order from an object side, a first lens having a convex surface facing the object side and positive refractive power, a second lens having a negative refractive power, a third lens as a double-sided aspheric lens having refractive power, a fourth lens having the negative refractive power, a fifth lens as the double-sided aspheric lens having the refractive power, and a sixth lens as the double-sided aspheric lens having a concave surface facing the object side and the convex surface facing an image side, and such imaging lens aims to be compact and have high performance.